The present embodiments relate to data communication.
In a world of computers, cell phones, personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), and the Internet, data communication is a day-to-day endeavor. As technological advancements in data communication occur, more and more infrastructure and/or protocols are utilized to accommodate relatively simple and complex data exchanges. For example, Session Initiation Protocol (“SIP”) is utilized for creating, modifying, and terminating data sessions with one or more participants. These sessions include Internet telephone calls, multimedia distribution, and multimedia conferences. For example, SIP is used as a signaling protocol for Voice over Internet Protocol (“VoIP”).
SIP communication allows users at SIP endpoints to receive responses in regards to status of the data communication. For example, response codes and/or reason phrases are sent to and displayed at SIP entities. These response codes and reason phrases inform an end user about the data communication for which the end user is engaged or wants to be engaged.
The reason phrases used in SIP communication are in English. A SIP server transmits a response code and a reason phrase in English to a SIP endpoint, and the SIP endpoint displays the response code and the reason phrase.